Hawktor
Hawktor is a hawk-like Bakugan from Neathia that looks similar to Ingram. He is Shun's Guardian Bakugan after Skyress and Ingram in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Hawktor is partnered with Shun of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is a proud Bakugan with a strong sense of justice. Quick and agile, he displays unrivaled strength in aerial combat. Resourceful and intellectual, Hawktor's eyesight is very hawk-like. His main Battle Gear is Swayther. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hawktor appeared in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem, and Akwimos when they showed up in the Bakugan Interspace. Hawktor and Coredem battled Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He used a Battle Gear called Swayther. As shown in episode 52 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes Shun's new Guardian Bakugan, along with Marucho getting Akwimos. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Hawktor appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, fighting alongside Shun against Shuji in Bakugan Interspace, in which he won.He and Shun are ranked #2 in Bakugan Interspace, being under Dan and Drago in first place. In episode 3 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders he appeared in Marucho's flash back along with: Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut. In episode 7, Hawktor appears in a flash back in ball form along with Aranaut and Coredem and during battle. Fabia later gives Shun the real Hawktor. He really seems to really want to learn how to be a ninja from Shun. He battled with Drago against Avior and Venoclaw and won. Hawktor was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. He then battled alongside Neo Ziperator against Plitheon and Linehalt; they won the first round, but then lost the final round to Plitheon and his Battle Gear, Vilantor Gear. In episode 14,He and Akwimos,Aranaut,Coredem,and Lumino Dragonoid will fight the Twelve Orders ; Ability Cards * ???: Adds 300 Gs to Hawktor. * ???: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance (Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Fly Fang, Hyper Storm: * Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. Game Hawktor has released in Deka, Baku-Morph, and in Wave 3 (Darkus, Haos, and Ventus). The highest G-Power of Hawktor is 850g. Just like Lythirus, he was spotted in a normal form at the 2010 Toy Fair in Haos. A normal Hawktor has been released in July/August 2010. Gallery Anime File:Hwbf.jpg|Hawktor in Ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.32.09_PM.png|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Hwfb.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Hawktor.jpg File:Swinger.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Ball form File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Bakugan Form File:hawktix.jpg|Hawktor in Shun's hand File:Hawktor_2.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:hdhw.jpg|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid File:hawktorposinginepisode11.jpg|Hawktor Posing File:Hawktor_6.jpg|Hawktor File:hwsbg.jpg|Hawktor scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" File:hwewsjsbg.jpg|Hawktor and Swayther scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" File:Hawktor_Shun.jpg Game File:DSC05067-2.jpg|Ventus Hawktor File:!BnQghLwBGk~$(KGrHqIH-DYEtqb5TnD)BLiv+,qI6Q~~_3.JPG|Ventus Hawktor File:hawksway.JPG|Hawktor equiped with Swayther File:picture_8635.jpg|Packaged Deka Ventus Hawktor File:IMG 3998.jpg|Deka Ventus Hawktor File:Bakugan_not.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:IMG 3947.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:CPHawktor.png|Pyrus Crimson & Pearl Hawktor File:!BvEcvUQEWk~$(KGrHqUOKn!EvyFrym-,BMD!CDOmqw~~_12.JPG|Darkus Hawktor File:Translucent_Darkus_Hawktor.jpg|Translucent Darkus Hawktor File:51elOLOw3QL. AA260 .jpg|Packaged BakuMorph Hawktor File:T2tzdbXlBcXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Hawktor File:ws.jpg|Hawktor on the Gate Card "Windy Sunrise" File:BA1012_GA_GBL_12_3.jpg|"Hawktor's Turf" d87.jpg|Darkus Hawktor 96CA4NBWX8.jpg|Ventus Hawktor (top view) Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture11.png|Ventus Hawktor File:HaosHawktor.png|Haos Hawktor File:ClearHawktor.jpg|Clear Hawktor Other bgi-hawktor.png File:Hawktor1111.jpg File:Gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg Team25.jpg File:BK CD Hawktor 1.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan